Army Strong
by AlphaFallenOmega
Summary: Remy is a Military Doctor that received an Honorary Discharge after a fatal injury, she now is back in Society and working in Princeton-Plainsboro. As she adjusts back into society she meets House and the team. As well as Dr Cameron. How will things go from there? Read and find out. Cadley
1. Chapter 1

Going away to war... its hard at first... You leave everything you know behind and dive head first into a world where everyday could be your last. Working in a hospital for soldiers changes a person, when you see them come back covered in bullet holes, or missing limbs you fight for them... You do everything in your power to try and stabilize them, but sometimes they just die. But the hardest thing... When its all said and done and when its time for you to go back home, back into the world away from the war... It is only then you realize what the hard part truly is, the hardest part above all... Is going back into society... Because for some people... They dont know how, and at that point the war is all they know. It is then they need to relearn how to do everything.

Thirteen stepped into her new home. She looked around and sighed before she flopped down onto her sofa. She couldnt remember the last time she was able to just simply do that, to just flop down onto a comfy seat. It felt weird. She turned her head to the TV, it was off. She thought about turning on a movie, not to watch but for the noise. She hated the quiet, she hated it so much. When she was in the dead silence she could almost swear that she could hear gun shots in the distance. But she didnt really, it was only her head playing tricks with her because that was what she was used to now. Always hearing the fighting, it almost bothered her when she didnt hear it. The silence made her twitch.

She sighed and jumped off the sofa and made her way over to her movie shelf. She made sure that her new place was fully decorated before she arrived. It helped take the stress off. She didnt want to admit it but she didnt want to come back, there was still so much over in Afghanistan that needed to be done, they needed help they needed her... But no. An honorable discharge was what did her in. During a attack on the hospital she had her leg blown clean off. She recovered but now had a prosthetic leg.

She smiled to herself. If she wore pants, and was walking down a street you would never guess, unless she was having pain and was limping she looked as if she was not missing her limb at all, and that was how she liked it. Her below the knee amputation was her little secret. The only people who knew was everyone who she worked with back in Afghanistan, and the people who hired her to work in the hospital here in her knew home city.

She was able to walk fine, and twelve hour shifts were not a problem. She has assured them that she was as capable as any person and her experience would benefit their hospital greatly. With that said she nailed the job. She started on Monday... Which left her two days of nothing to do.

Thirteen turned on 'The Longest Yard' Before she collapsed back onto her Sofa. She crossed her good leg over her metal one before she slung her arm over her eyes. With the sounds from the TV, ticking of a Clock and the cars driving by Remy was able to slip into a deep sleep for a few hours, But then she was suddenly woken by a loud beeping sound.

She looked around with her brow furrowed. "What..?" She muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

She sat up and looked over the back of the couch to see her cellphone blinking on the counter in the kitchen. She arched a brow as she got up and made her way into the kitchen to see who was calling her. "Hello?" She answered. "Hello? Remy Hadley?" A voice asked. Remy nodded. "Speaking, how can i help you?" She asked not knowing who would be calling her, she didnt really know anyone in this new City yet. "Its Cuddy here, how would you feel about starting today? We really could use some help right now..." Cuddy said on the other line. Remy almost literally jumped at the opportunity. "Sure." She said with a smile as she leaned against her counter.

Cuddy told her to go to the ER and to find someone by the name of House, he was to give her, her assignment. "Alright, i will be right in." Remy said with a nod. "Great, thanks Dr. Hadley." Cuddy said before she hung up.

Remy smiled as she put her phone down. "Dr. Hadley... Could get used to that." Remy chuckled to herself. Usually in Afghanistan they had been so busy they used nick names instead of using the formality. Things just worked better like that there, and if someone absolutely needed to know their name that was why their name was stitched into their scrubs.

When Remy was dressed in her scrubs she looked at herself in the mirror and realized just how naked she felt without her dog tags. But she just shook it off. "Dont need those anymore." She told herself as she turned away from the mirror. She grabbed her backpack and grabbed her keys before she walked out of her house. "Time for a new life." She told herself when she got into her car and put her keys into the ignition.

It took about fifteen minutes for her to arrive in the hospital. She went down to the locker room and dropped her stuff off in a locker before she made her way up to the ER. As she stepped off the elevator she looked around with a brow raised. "You call this busy?" She muttered under her breath. Sure almost all the beds were full but no one was running, no one was doing CPR and no one was dieing... At least from what she could see. Suddenly her eyes widened. 'Remember Remy... This is not like back there...' She told herself. Again she still needed to adjust.

"Follow me." She turned to see an older man limping and using a cane walk by her. "Excuse me?" She asked. "Are you deaf? Follow me." He said again as he continued walking. Remy blinked confused but did as she was told. She looked at his leg out of curiosity and wondered if he was missing a leg also. She looked up in time to see him open a door and walk in. Remy followed and watched as he sat down behind a desk and prop his legs up on a table as he made himself comfortable. "So your... Thirteen?" He asked her. Remy's eyes went wide, the only people who knew about her nick name were those she worked with... And the person who hired her... Unless...

"I read your file." He said as she threw it on top of his desk. 'Crap.' Remy thought to herself. "Did you find anything interesting in there, Dr. House?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Indeed i did." He said as he squeezed a stress ball. While he pointed towards her Right leg. "Gimp?" He asked.

At this point Remy was getting just plain pissed off. "Is this going to be a problem for you?" She asked as she motioned towards her right leg. House Arched an eyebrow. "Me? No..." He said as he planted his feet on the ground and leaned forward towards her. "I want to know if its going to be a problem for you." He said as he clasped his hands together. "Not at all." She said simply. House smiled. "Good, If you are as easy to get around this hospital as you are on the eyes, you wont have a problem." He said as he leaned back in his chair and began to throw his ball up in the air and catch it.

Remy's brow raised. "You really have a way with words." She said as she shook her head. "Is it working?" He asked as he caught his ball and looked at her. "No." She said with a sigh. "In that case, i need you to help out around the ER, get to know the place... While i get paid for doing nothing." He said as he sat back again.

Remy blinked a few times before she walked out of his office. As she did so she was pretty sure he was watching her ass. 'Great... i have one of Those bosses.' She thought to herself as she began to walk towards the nurses desk.

Right when she was within arms reach a body walked right into her. Thankfully she was able to steady herself by taking hold of the desk. She turned to see a Blond haired girl. "I am so sorry!" She said quickly. "Are you ok?" She asked as she reached for Remy. Remy instantly stood up straight and nodded. "Yes, im find, are you?" Remy asked quickly. The Woman nodded. "Yes, im sorry, i should have been watching where i was going." She said as her face went red with embarrassment. "Its ok, really." Remy said with a smile.

The blond woman's brow furrowed. "Im sorry... But i dont think i know you, are you new here?" She asked. Remy nodded. "I was supposed to start this up coming Monday but i got a call, and so here i am." She said as she looked around. Honestly she felt as though she were a chicken with its head cut off at the moment. "Ah, they told me they were going to be sending someone new my way." She said as she stuck out her hand. "My name is Dr. Cameron." She said with a smile. "Dr. Hadley." She said as she took the woman's hand. "I can show you around, that might help you with your first day." Cameron said as she motioned her to follow.

Remy was introduced to many other doctors, as well as Cameron's fiancee Chase. Remy didnt much care for the look that the Australian man had in his eyes. She didnt know why but she felt as though something was there. She gave her head a quick shake before she made her way over to the cafeteria. She had missed her lunch and finally managed to find time to sit down.

She grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water, she paid and made her way over to a table where she sat down. She was so great-full for the chance to get off her feet. Despite being able to walk around, she was still not as used to her metal limb as she would like to be.

As she took a sip of her water she almost wanted to groan in frustration when her eyes fell on DrHouse who was making his way towards her. As he limped towards her he smiled mischievously. "Hows the first day treating you Thirteen." He said as he stood over her. 'Where does he think he gets the right to call me that!?' She screamed inside her mind. That name was for those who fought by her side to save lives... Not for this man to tease her with. Even so she stayed calm. "Not too bad, she said as she bit into one half of her sandwich. "Honestly though, Dr House, when i got the call i thought it was going to be busy." She said with a brow raised as she looked around. "This is nothing." She said with a smirk. She was not going to let him think that she was weak.

House leaned on his cane and smiled. "Pretty, Smart, and Confident." He said with a smirk. Remy shook her head. "What did you want?" She sighed as she sat back in her chair. "Me?" He asked with an innocent expression on his face. "Oh nothing, just trying to get to know my new employee." He said with a shrug. "Uh huh..." Remy nodded slowly. "And i want you to stay til midnight." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows as he stole half of her sandwich. "Thanks for lunch!" He said as he began to limp away. Remy sighed again. "What a... Interesting man." She muttered as she finished her half of the sandwich before she decided it was time to get back on the floor.

TBC...

Tell me what you think, i dont know much about the Series House, im gonna go buy it soon. But from what i know i wanted to try something a little different. Oh and By the way, this is a Cadley story.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry this took so long, been so busy lately that I lost track. :(

There was fifteen minutes left on Remy's shift. She sighed as she finished up some last minute paperwork before she decided that it was time to make her way down to the lockers. She quickly got what she needed and made her way out to her car, for some reason she half expected House to come limping towards her expecting her to stay until morning, or maybe even longer. But she knew what he was doing, he was trying to see just how far he could push her. He wanted to see if her leg was going to be a problem or not. She sighed as she sat down in her car. She rubbed her knee for a second before she started it. She had to admit it though, she sure was better on this leg then even she herself thought.

A few weeks went by since Remy was hired and she found herself fitting in quite well, although she did however keep to herself mostly. She was what some of the other Doctor's called her 'The Mysterious one' She could only chuckle every time she heard it.

If only they knew that behind that pretty face was actually a very fierce warrior. She would fight like hell if she had to just to save a life. And she had done before. She had worked in so many different environments when she was in Afghanistan, she even remember numerous times where she found herself having to work under gunpoint of the enemy. She did what she had to do to save her team mate.

Remy still found it strange, the feeling of working under a 'stable' environment. it was still something that she had to get used to. She couldnt help but wonder if she ever would.

She was working into a night shift when there was a car accident. From what she got out of the information... Three Dead at the seen, one man with minor cuts and bruises. He was being brought in for what they believe was a concussion. From what Remy could see when they brought him in was he was absolutely wasted. She scrunched her nose up.

"I got this." Cameron said as she walked by Remy.

Remy arched a brow, for some reason she got the impression that the Blond thought she couldnt handle a drunk. Remy knew that she was still new to this hospital but she certainly knew how to hold her own. Even so She sighed and allowed Cameron to take over. If she really wanted him he was all her.

Remy took the opportunity and made her way down to the lounge. She made herself a cup of coffee and laid down on the sofa. She closed her eyes thinking that maybe she would be able to get a few minutes of sleep before she needed to be back on the floor. But suddenly Her eyes snapped open and she instantly sat up when she heard an alarm going off over head. She ran out into the hall and turned to see that no one was in sight, but she could hear a commotion coming from the room that the drunk guy had been taken to...

Remy's heart lept in her chest as she began to run towards the noise. "Stop! Get off!" She heard the blond doctor scream as she entered the room. She caught sight of the drunk man trying to strangle to poor doctor on his bed. Remy instanly grabbed the man by his shouders. It took some effort and thanks to him being drunk and lack of balance she was able to pry the man off Cameron just as the blond was going blue from lack of oxygen. 'Where the hell is everyone!?' Remy screamed in her mind.

The man was back on his feet in seconds and was charging towards Remy. She was able to land one good hit to the side of his head but him being bigger and stronger was able to pin her against a wall with his hands on her neck. 'Cant breath!' Remy's mind screamed as the man began to squeeze. She looked into his eyes. He was completely intoxicated. "Get off her!" Remy heard Cameron scream. She could see the blond trying to pull at one of his arms.

The man; distracted, swung his arm out and tried to hit Cameron. Remy took the opportunity to slip from his grip, grab his shoulders, and use her metal leg to land one good blow to his groin. He doubled over giving Remy the change to Grab Cameron by the hand and pull her out of the room.

"Ill kill you!" Remy heard the man scream. There was something in his voice that told her that he was not lieing at all. Infact... She could heard his footsteps pounding on the tiled floor. Remy pushed Cameron to the side and spun around to face her attacker.

She was hit head on by his much larger body, they went sprawling to the floor with the man ontop.

Remy felt a sharp pain in the side of her head before her vision blurred. She could feel his hands on her neck again. But this time she felt him being forced off her. She could hear the voices of multiple men that had finally managed to make their way to the sceen. Remy remained on the floor in a daze. All she knew was that her head felt as though it was splitting. "Dr. Hadley!" She felt hands on either side of her face. "Look at me!" it was Cameron. But Remy just could not seem to find her voice. She tried to give her head a shake but her body just didnt seem to want to listen to anything she wanted it to do, so Instead she closed her eyes and everything went black.

She was in a bed. Remy opened her eyes and looked around the white room. "What?" She muttered. "Your awake!" Remy turned to find Dr. Cameron sitting beside her bed in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs. Remy's brow furrowed. "Awake? Did i fall asleep?" She asked still a little dazed. "No, there was a out of control patient." She explained. "He punched you in the head and you blacked out." She explained as she scooched herself to the edge of her chair so that she was closer to Remy. "You also saved my life." Cameron said in a gentle voice. "It was a moment before Remy remembered the man." She looked around frantically. "Hey!" Cameron was by her side instantly. "Its ok, they got him now." She said quickly. Remy nodded and settled down.

Then a thought popped up in Remy's head that made her stomach twist. "Have you been taking care of me this whole time." Remy asked a little scared, but didnt let it show. She was worried that Cameron saw her leg, and that was something that she didnt want to happen, when she was ready she would let people know about it... Just not now. "Sort of..." Cameron said looking down at her hands. "Sort of?" Remy asked her. "Well i wanted to take over but House said technically i needed to be looked over as well so... House took over." She said in a quiet voice. "House?" Remy asked with her brow raised. Again Cameron nodded. Remy quickly noticed how she was acting. "Are you ok?" Remy asked gently. Cameron nodded. Remy was not convinced. "Come here." Remy said as she patted a spot on her bed.

Cameron looked at her with a brow raised before she got on and sat down bedside Remy. Remy then moved the collar of Cameron's shirt away from Her neck for a moment. "Bastard..." Remy muttered when she saw the hand prints that were bruised into her neck. "Im ok." Cameron said as she took hold of Remy's hands and gently pushed them away. "Your the one who took most of the damage not me." She said quietly. "The least i could have done was take care of you until you were better." Cameron said in a low voice. Remy smiled. "Dont worry about it, besides it looks as if you did, how long were you here with me?" She asked.

Cameron was about to answer when House limped though the door. "About three hours." He said as he made his way into the room. "She sat by your bed for three hours while you were asleep like a little baby." He said with a chuckle. "Cameron, there is a assignment for you down in the ER" He said to the blond. Cameron nodded. "See you later Dr Hadley." Remy watched a little disappointed as she left. Cameron turned just as she was about to exit to wave to Remy before she was gone. "How sweet." House began as he walked up to the side of Remy's bed. "I think Thirteen just made a friend." He said with a grin.

Remy sighed. "Do you like teasing your coworkers House?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. House thought for a second. "Yeah, Its entertaining and you would be amazed as to what you can discover about people if you press just the right button." He said as he picked up his cane. "I took over cause I didnt think you would want her seeing this." He said as he used his cane to whack her metal leg. Remy cringed when the cane made contact. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed through the entire room. That was something she was never going to get used to. House pulled his cane away and placed it back on the ground. "Interesting." He said as he rubbed his chin. "What?" Remy snapped. "Im pretty sure no one likes their legs being hit with a cane." she said as she tried to defend her honor. But house continued to look at her. "You felt that." He stated.

Remy snorted. "Impossible, i cant feel what isnt there." She spat. House leaned on his can. "Your body knows its not there, but your mind still does not." He said as he tapped the cane on the ground. Remy shook her head and glared at him. "Are we done here? Can i go back to work now?" She asked. He shook his head. "You have a concussion, Cuddy thinks you should take the rest of the day off." He said with a nod. Remy groaned in frustration. "Are you serious?" She said. House nodded. "Go home, call a cab, i dont suggest you drive." He said as he walked out of the room.

Remy slung her legs over the side of the bed. Happy to find that she still had her scrubs on, however if you were to look at her ankles that would have been a giveaway as to what exactly it was that her body was lacking.

She stood up and began to walk out of the room. She didnt make it too far, she nearly ran straight into Cameron. "Oh god." Cameron laughed as she grabbed Remy's shoulders to keep them both from falling to the floor. "We need to stop meeting like this." Cameron giggled. Remy laughed as well. "House has sent me home." Remy told her with a forced smile.

This made Cameron's face fade. "What? Why didnt he just keep you here in the hospital?" She asked Remy. But Remy simply shrugged. "Look there are extra rooms here, I dont think you should be driving." Cameron said as she shook her head worriedly.

"I was going to call a cab." Remy chuckled. Cameron stood there as she thought for a few seconds. "Ok, let me drive you." Cameron said with a smile.

Remy looked at her and blinked, she was about to protect but Cameron only shook her head. "I wont take no for an answer, you did basically save my life." Cameron said gently. Remy thought for a moment. "Ok." She said with a nod. "Ok, Great. Just let me go grab my keys and we will be on our way."

i hope you enjoyed. :) I will update soon I promise


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron pulled her car into Remy's driveway. "Thank you for the ride." Remy said as she undid her seat belt. "Give me your number, i am going to text you hourly." Cameron said as she pulled out her cell phone. Remy looked at her with a brow arched. "I can just set my alarm." Remy said with a chuckle but Cameron only shook her head. "Wont help you much if you dont wake up, this way you have to text me back and i will know that you are ok." Cameron said firmly. Remy looked at her for a moment. "Really Cameron, i think i am ok... Besides i dont want to keep you up all night." Remy said as she looked down at her hands. "Please." Dr Cameron said quietly.

Remy blinked a few times. "It is the least i can do, i mean House wouldnt let me help you when you were knocked out, at least let me make sure your ok tonight... Please." She said as she looked at Remy.

Remy thought for a moment before she pulled out her phone. "Alright." She said with a small smile.

They exchanged numbers before Remy got out of the car. She waved to Dr Cameron before she went into her home.

Remy closed her door behind her and leaned her head against the wooden frame as a wave of pain surged through her head. "This is going to be one long night." She moaned as she limped over to her room.

She shed her clothing and made her way into the shower. She was thankful that her prosthetic leg was waterproof. She simply leaned against the wall as the water rained down on her. She didnt know when Dr Cameron was going to start texting her, all she knew was she needed to reply or risk the blond coming over to see if she was still alive.

Remy got out of the shower, dressed and made her way over to her bed. She was not tired so she just made her way over to a loveseat that was on the other side of the room. She curled up on the seat and leaned her head against the armrest as her fingers tapped her metal limp through her pant leg as she waited for her phone to ring.

Cuddy had called her on the way home with Dr Cameron and gave the the next two days off. Remy was not too happy with this, she didnt like being at home with nothing to do. It caused her to be extremely bored, something that she hated. It cause her to think way to much.

She thought about what House did for her. He knew that she didnt want anyone knowing about her limb, at least not yet. Honestly Remy herself has yet to come to terms with losing a part of her body, she didnt think that it was something that she would ever be able to get used to. Sighed and closed her eyes, she didnt want people to look at her as if she needed help, or as if she was any different. The thought of having people look at her scared the hell out of her.

She shook her head. She used to be in the army, she used to be so strong. She still was... Its just sometimes she felt as though her body didnt want to keep up with her spirit, especially with this leg, and because her body didnt want to keep up with her spirit, her spirit gets weighed down as well.

She opened her eyes as her thoughts went back to House. Was he waiting to blackmail her? Or maybe he really was trying to help her. Her eyes went wide as she remembered his limp. Maybe he knows what its like to have people look at you as if you are helpless, maybe he understands... In his own bizarre way.

Remy yelped when she heard her phone go off. She hopped off the loveseat and walked over to where her phone lay abandoned on her bed.  
She looked at the screen.

Dr Cameron: Hi

Remy looked around before she went back to her seat and curled up again.

Dr Hadley: Hey

She sent the message with a sigh. Seconds later she was surprised to hear her phone go off again. She didnt think that Cameron would keep texting her after she knew that Remy was still alive. Remy looked down at her phone with a brow raised.

Dr Cameron: How are you feeling?

Remy stared at the text for a few seconds. Was Cameron trying to make small talk? Remy looked at the time. It was midnight and she knew that Cameron worked the next day, she could not help but feel a little guilty knowing that the blond was going to be exhausted at work tomorrow because of her. She typed a quick message and pressed send.

Dr Hadley: I feel ok, worlds not spinning anymore so thats a good sign

Once again after a few seconds her phone began to ring.

Dr Cameron: Thats good

They talked like that for about an hour before Cameron finally decided that she would let Remy sleep. Little did Dr Cameron know Remy was having a very hard time falling asleep. She had not moved from her spot on the seat once, she just stayed curled up there. Remy could not figure out the reason as to why she was just so restless. However eventually she did nod off into a very light sleep.

* * *

She dreamed about the man that attacked Cameron... Only they were not in the hospital, instead she was back in Afghanistan and the man was an American soldier who was very restless and agitated. He suffered three gun wounds and yet he was still as strong as ever.

Remy tried to explain to him that he needed to calm down so that they could help him, It seemed as though he was reacting badly to the drugs they gave him so instead of calming him he lost it. He thought that the nurses and doctors who were trying to help him were actually the enemy. From where he laid on the bed he reached out and grabbed a nurse that happened to be close enough for him to grab. He wrapped his arm around her neck and began to choke her. "Let her go!" Remy said as she reached for his arm in an attempt to loosen his grip to give the girl a chance to take a breath.

The man mumbled something that Remy could not understand, all she knew was that the nurse was going blue.

Remy reached over to a tray and grabbed a syringe. In it was a drug that would knock him out long enough for her to get the nurse away and hopefully treat his wounds without any more complications... However the moment she went to inject was the moment he swung his other arm out at Remy, hitting her so hard that she was thrown to the floor.

From the ground Remy watched helplessly as the man brought his other arm up to the girls head, and with one smooth motion and a sickening snap she fell lifeless to the floor.

As soon as the nurses body hit the floor Remy realized that she knew that nurse. Her eyes went wide as she screamed Cameron's name.

Remy jolted awake at the sound of her phone ringing. She looked around and took a breath as she leaned her head back against the armrest of the loveseat. She was actually happy her phone was ringing. "Just a dream..." She muttered as she reached for her phone. "Shit..." She muttered when she realized that she actually missed four texts from Dr Cameron, Each were five minutes apart, and now Cameron was actually calling her.

Remy answered and brought the phone up to her ear as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Hello?" She said as she leaned her head back on the armrest again. "Dr Hedley? I was beginning to worry..." Remy heard the voice say on the other line. She would tell that Dr Cameron was actually very concerned just by the sound of her voice. "Sorry... Guess i must have been in a deep sleep." She said as she blinked a few times. "Its ok, how are you feeling now?" The blond asked her.

Remy was not feeling the greatest at the moment. Her heart was still racing from the nightmare, and she was in a cold sweat. However she was just happy that she was awake now and knowing that it was only a dream. "I feel ok, no complaints here." Remy laughed as she sat up and leaned against the back of the seat. She folded her prosthetic so that it was under her good leg as she swung her foot back and forth as it dangled off the seat. "Hey so... I have a question for you." Dr Cameron said on the other line. From the sound of her voice Remy could almost see the Blond sitting up in bed or on a couch. "Whats that?" Remy asked her with a brow raised. "Your name, i mean i know you usually go by Dr Hadley but... I realized that i dont actually know your first name. I mean if you dont want to tell me then thats ok too..." Cameron said the last part quickly.

Remy shook her head and smiled. She had to suppress a small chuckle. "Remy." She said still smiling. "Remy." Cameron echoed, more to herself more than anything. "Im Allison." She said with a smile of her own. Remy laughed now. "Nice to meet you Allison." Remy could hear Allison Laugh on the other line as well. "Same here, its nice to know the name of the woman who saved me." She said with a smile. Remy's heart nearly skipped a beat as Allison said it.

They talked like that for a while. Honestly Remy enjoyed it, after that dream she had it didnt seem like sleep would be an easy thing to come by that night. Hearing Allison's voice seemed to calm her, she didnt know why.

Remy looked at the floor for a few seconds. "You are going to be so tired tomorrow." Remy said with a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose as a wave of guilt took her. "Oh really? Whys that?" Allison asked her curiously. "You work." Remy said with a brow raised. She heard a soft chuckle on the other line. "No, they gave me a couple of days off as well, Cuddy said after that we both could use some time off." She explained. Remy nodded and smiled. She was happy that she didnt have to be a zombie at work tomorrow because of her.

Remy's brow furrowed when she heard another voice. "Allison? You coming to bed?" She heard a sleepy male voice say. "Yeah, in a little bit." She heard Allison say. "Sorry, thats just Chase." Allison said with a chuckle. Remy thought for a second. "Oh he is the blond Australian?" Remy asked wondering if it was the same guy she was thinking about. "Yeah, hes a doctor as well." Allison said. "I think you may have seen him a few times."

Remy felt something in the pit of her stomach as she listened to Allison talk about Chase. "Are you two...?" Remy said with a fake chuckle. She heard Allison laugh as well. "Yes, we have been seeing each other for about four months now." She explained. "Oh, good for you, he seems nice." Remy said as the feeling continued to dance around in her stomach. She scratched the back of her neck, what was wrong with her. "Yeah, he asked me to move in with him last month actually." Allison said. Remy could tell just by the sound of her voice that she was smiling.

Remy shook her head and pushed the feeling aside for a moment. "Well thats nice, im happy for you." Remy lied. "Actually, Chase wants to meet you sometime, he heard about what happened and thinks it would be a good idea for you to come over sometime." Allison said excitedly. Remy was happy that Allison wanted her to come over, but at the same time why did she feel so bitter towards Chase.

So many things began to swim around inside her head to the point she got dizzy. She laid back in the loveseat and rested her head against the armrest. "Are you ok? You suddenly sound a little off?" She heard Allison ask quickly. Remy nodded but remembered that she could not see her. "Yeah im ok, just a little tired. Im going to let you get back to your man." Remy with a soft chuckle. "I think i stole you for long enough." She laughed. She heard Allison chuckle slightly on the other line. "Are you sure, are you going to be ok?" Allison suddenly asked.

* * *

Allison didnt want her to go but at the same time she knew that the brunette needed her sleep as well. Allison held the phone to her ear as she waited for Remy to reply. "Yeah, i think i will be ok now, i dont want to keep you up for... What little night is left." She heard a chuckle. "Ok..." Allison said gently. "Goodnight, if you need anything or are feeling even just a little bit off feel free to call me ok?" Allison said before Remy had a chance to hang up. "Dont worry i will. Goodnight Allison... And thank you." Remy said. "Goodnight." Allison said before she hung up.

Allison leaned her head back against the back of the couch as she dropped her cell phone onto the couch cushion. She could not help but worry about her, there was something in her voice but Allison did not know what it was, but something was definitely there. She sighed and glanced up at the clock. It was 4:30am. She decided that maybe it was a good idea to go to bed now.

As she stood up from the couch she wondered if she should wake Remy up a couple more times... But then she decided against it. Perhaps the brunette just needed her sleep. After a day like yesterday she was probably exhausted by now.

She made her way into her room. She quickly noticed how Chase was in a dead sleep on his side of the bed. She smiled to herself and slipped into her side. "Hows the doc?" She heard Chase ask. His sleepy voice was muffled by his pillow. "I think she will be ok now..." Allison said as she pulled the covers over herself. "At least i hope so... He hit her pretty hard." Allison said as she used her fingers to play with the blanket.

Chase turned over, his eyes remained shut as he yawned. "Maybe try calling her in the morning to see how she is... Well maybe wait until lunch in case she wants to sleep in." He muttered. Allison nodded. "Yeah, i think thats what i will do." She said as she closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Remy moaned as she rolled onto her side, however a split second later she only had enough time to yelp in surprise as her body rolled off the love seat and onto the ground with a loud thud. she blinked a few times before she shook her head and chuckled to herself after a few seconds of staring at the ceiling. She groaned as she sat up, realizing that she had actually fallen asleep on the loveseat... Which she had thought was her bed before she had her surprise awakening.

She quickly realized that all her muscles were stiff and sore as she stretched her arms high over her head. Falling asleep on the loveseat probably was not the best idea she had ever had. She had a quick shower before she redressed and flopped back down onto her still made bed. She remembered the night before and how her and Allison had talked basically the entire night...

The feeling she had felt near the end of their conversation returned, she still could not understand what that feeling was. As her mind began to wander she somehow came across the image of Chase in her head and the distaste for him was so strong that her eyes flew open and she instantly sat up as she suddenly realized what the feeling was. She was jealous of Chase! She thought for a moment before she covered her face with her hands and fell back onto the bed. "Why..." She groaned in frustration. Of everyone she could have had a crush on it had to be a straight blond girl who was already taken by an Australian doctor... Who had all his body parts still attached to his body.

She sighed and pulled her hands away from her face so that she could stare at the ceiling for a few moments before she turned her head. Seconds later she realized that her phone was blinking. Someone had texted her. She didnt even bother getting up, instead she rolled over until she was on the far side of the bed so she was close enough to the nightstand where she only had to extend her arm to reach her phone. As she did so her eyes caught a glimpse of the clock. It was 3:30 pm. She blinked when she realized that she had slept most of the day away.

She looked down at her phone to see who she had missed to see that she had missed three phone calls from Allison and four texts. Remy wanted to smack herself. She should have known that the poor girl would worry about her if she chose to sleep in. She quickly sent a text before she placed it on her stomach as she laid down on her back. Seconds later her phone began to ring with an in coming text.

Allison: Well good morning, or should i say afternoon.

Remy:Sorry i guess i kind of slept in

Allison: Its alright, i just wanted to see if you were ok.

Remy pulled the phone away from her face as she thought about what to say, she was not about to tell her about her adventure of falling off the loveseat. Nope, so instead she thought of something else.

Remy: Im find, just about to fix up something to eat.

She sent the text before she sat up and began to make her way out of her room, but before she had enough time to step out into the hallway her phone began to vibrate in her had.

As she looked at the message she just received her eyes went wide.

Allison: Do you mind if i drop by and see how you are doing?

Remy: Not at all.

Remy literally tossed her phone onto her bed from across the room as she bolted to her dresser. She pulled on some jeans and grabbed a pair of socks. She finished by pulling on button up long sleeve shirt, she shoved her phone into her pocket. When she was satisfied on her leg was perfectly hidden she made her way over to her door, but she turned as paranoia sunk in. She looked around for any clue of her secret, when she didnt find any she made her way out into her kitchen where she turned on the teapot before she stepped into the living room and laid down on the sofa.

She had another headache coming on. She covered her face with her hands in frustration. "Not now..." She muttered as she curled up onto her side, careful as to not fall off again. She took deep breaths as she closed her eyes tight, praying that it would pass before the blond arrived. It was hard enough hiding one secret but another would simply be too much for her at the moment. She didnt feel like she could think straight.

She pulled her hands away from her face before she sat up. She heard the tea kettle in the other room. As she moved towards it she opened her cupboard and pulled out some painkillers. She swallowed a couple of pills and took a sip of tea before she heard a knock at the door that made her wince.

It was a simple knock but to her it sounded like someone was pounding on the side of her head with a sledge hammer.

Remy leaned against the counter and took a breath before she went to the door. "Hi." She said with a smile after she had pulled the door open. "Hello." The blond said with a smile of her own. Remy stepped aside to allow Allison to pass. As Allison walked by her Remy closed her eyes and silently cursed before she shut the door. Of all the people, it had to be her who she had somehow developed a crush on and didnt know it until now.

"How are you feeling?" Allison asked her as she turned around. "Not too bad, a little headache, nothing i cant handle." Remy chuckled slightly. "Tea?" She asked as she pointed to the kitchen. "Id love some." She said as they moved into the kitchen.

Allison sat down at the table as Remy went over to the kettle. Little did Remy know Allison was watching every move she made. When Remy sat down in front of her Allison had her brows furrowed. "Something wrong?" Remy asked her before she took a sip of her tea. Allison ran her finger over the rim of her cup as she looked at the bruise that was on the side of the brunette's face. Looking at it made her remember the man whose fist caused the blemish. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Did you hurt your leg when you fell?" Allison asked concerned as she looked down at Remy's leg.

Remy's eyes went wide. "What? Um Maybe, I mean why do you ask?" Remy rambled on before she coughed slightly in an attempt to cover up her nervousness. 'She Knows! She must have seen something when she came in!' Remy's mind screamed before it began to scan over everything in her house. She didnt think she left any thing out that could potentially be a clue, but at the same time maybe she could be wrong...

Allison looked down at the leg that was Remy's prosthetic. "You were limping a little bit." She said not taking her eyes off of her leg. Remy's palms began to sweat. "Oh i think i may have twisted my ankle or something on the way down. No big deal though, it doesnt hurt." Remy said with a forced smile.

Allison looked up at the brunette with a concerned look on her face before she shook her head and looked down at the table, she rested her head in her hands before she sighed. "I am so sorry Remy..." Allison said quietly. Remy shook her head and leaned forward slightly so she could touch the blond girl's shoulder. "No, you dont apologize, it was not your fault." Remy said firmly. "I should have never gone in there alone, if i had followed the proper procedure and went in there with more than just me nothing would have went wrong and you wouldnt have gotten hurt." She said ashamed.

Remy bit her bottom lip. "Honestly... With how scarce the other doctors were i would have been surprised if you had managed to find someone, i mean think about it, usually we dont even have to grab anyone to get someone in the room, usually people just know and they accompany you anyways." Allison slowly raised her head at Remy's words. "Right..? I mean there were what? Eight other doctors on besides us, where was everyone?" Remy said with a shrug. "I... Guess... But still, you should have not have gotten hurt for me." Alison said as she wrapped her hands around her tea cup.

Remy thought for a few seconds before she chuckled slightly. Allison looked up at her confused. "Well im glad it was me that got hurt and not you." Remy said with a smile. Allison looked at her for a few seconds. "I know i can take a hit." Remy laughed. "Is that your way of saying you think i am weak?" Allison said with her eyes wide. Remy laughed harder before Allison reached over and pushed her shoulder playfully.

When Remy's laughter died down Allison shook her head before she took a sip of her tea. "Do you want me to take a look at it? It might be sprang." Allison said as she looked down at Remy's ankle. Remy could see her about to move, She knew that the blond was planning on crouching in front of her to check her ankle. She really couldn't blame the poor girl. Allison was know for always wanting to help people... But still...

Remy instantly shook her head. "No! I mean no. Its fine, really." Remy said as she scratched the back of her neck as her head began to spin again. "Honestly the thing thats giving me the most grief is my head but thats the concussion it will go away." Remy said with a smile.

Allison smiled sadly. "Ok... But if it gets worse you tell me." Allison said firmly. Remy nodded. "Ok." Remy said with a not and a chuckle. "Promise me." Allison said not once taking her eyes off the brunette. "Um ok, i promise." Remy said before she took a sip of her tea. "Good." Allison said be for she copied the brunette's actions. "Oh!" Allison said as she put her cup down. Remy watched her as they both heard her phone begin to ring. "Is Chase." She said with a apologetic look on her face. Remy only shrugged and gave a forced smile.

She sat there as Allison listened to the male voice on the other end. She groaned after she said goodbye. "I have to run..." She said before she stood.

Remy was honestly upset about it but at the same time she felt as though Allison came far too close to finding out her little secret.

"Thank you for coming." Remy said as she opened the door for Allison. Allison smiled and nodded. "Of course, anytime. Text me." She said with a smile before she made her ways to her car.

After she was gone Remy closed her door and leaned her back against it. She closed her eyes and lightly hit her head against the wood. "Damn..." She muttered. Why did Chase have to call.


End file.
